El Escándalo es Cotilleo
by BlanDy
Summary: Adaptación. Son jóvenes, visten las mejores marcas y tienen dinero. Así es el círculo de amigos de Ginny Weasley. Vida de estudios, fumar y beber, eso es lo que hacen. Ginny es expulsad del internado y tiene que volver a Nuevo York.


_Holaa! Es mi Primer Fic!. Bueno esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que me leía de hace ya tiempo. Primero de todo quería hacer una adaptación para ir internandome en el mundo de Fanfiction. Muchas gracias a la gente que decida leerlo. _

**Chapter .1. // "G" ha vuelto.**

Visto por ahí.

"_G" ha vuelto de el internado. Su pelo está más largo y más pelirrojo que nunca y sus ojos marrones poseen el misterio de los secretos ocultos. Lleva la misma fabulosa ropa vieja, hecha harapos. _

_Como medida de seguridad, deberíamos ponernos las pilas. Si no tenemos cuidado "G" se ganará a nuestros profesores, se pondrá el vestido ese que a nosotras no nos cabe, hará el amor en nuestras camas, les robará el corazón a nuestros hermanos y novios, y en definitiva, nos joderá la vida. _

En vacaciones de Navidad

Me pasé la mañana leyendo en mi habitación para no tener que desayunar con ellos.- dijo Hermione Granger a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, sus dos mejores amigas del Contance Billiard. – Mi madre le hizo el desayuno, no tenía ni idea de que supiese cocinar.

Sus padres se habían divorciado, cuando el padre de Hermione se dio cuenta de la atracción que tenía por los hombres, que era gay. Ahora su madre estaba con Cyrus, el hombre que tanto alteraba a Hermione.

El tema es que me pasé la mañana atrapada en mi habitación porque a ellos les apetecía un estúpido desayuno romántico. ¡ Los dos en bata roja a juego y ni siquiera se ducharon!.- Volvió a tomar un sorbo de whisky.

Por suerte Hermione y sus amigos pertenecía al grupo de gente que podían fumar y beber lo que quisiesen y cuando quisiesen, mientras mantuvieran las notas altas y no hicieran el ridículo de vomitar en público.

La madre de Hermione había organizado una cena. Ahora estaba recibiendo a los invitados. Hermione se estaba emborrachando, y si Cyrus no dejaba de molestar a Harry, su novio, tendría que ir y tirarle el whisky en sus zapatos.

Hermione y tú lleváis saliendo mucho tiempo. ¿verdad?- decía Cyrus, dándole un puñetazo a Harry en el brazo.

¿Ya te has acostado con ella?- le preguntó Cyrus.

Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Pues, nos conocemos des de los once años.-tartamudeó- Pero llevamos

saliendo cosa de un año. No queremos arruinar el tema, sabe, hacerlo antes de que estemos preparados-dijo, repitiendo lo mismo que Hermione siempre decía cuando le preguntaba si estaba lista para hacerlo, pero estaba hablando con el novio de la madre de su novia. ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle: "Oye tío, si fuera por mí, lo estaríamos haciendo ahora mismo"?

Exactamente.-dijo Cyrus.

Aquella noche Harry llevaba el jersey verde que Hermione le había regalado. Hermione le cosió en secreto un pequeño corazón en el interior de una de las mangas, para que Harry siempre llevase el corazón de ella junto a su piel.

Te quiero.-le había susurrado a Harry cuando le dio el jersey.

Yo también. – le respondió Harry aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era cierto o no.

Se besaron largo rato, sus mejillas calientes. Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Blair y la hizo acostarse en la cama. Ella levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejó que Harry comenzase a desvestirla hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde acabarían. Así que como una niña buena, se sentó de golpe e hizo que Harry se detuviese.

Llevaba parándolo hasta el día de hoy. Pero ya estaba harta de esperar.

Harry estaba más guapo que nunca. EL jersey color verde hacía que sus ojos brillasen de un color verde oscuro y su ondulado cabello azabache. De repente, Hermione supo que estaba lista. Des de luego que estaba lista.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó la madre de Hermione, deslizándose hasta Harry y apretando la mano de Cyrus.

- Sexo –respondió Cyrus, dándole un húmedo beso en la oreja.

Las mujeres que estaban en la cena no pararon de cuchichear de la relación que llevaban Cyrus y la madre de Hermione.

De repente, Hermione sintió un hambre devoradora y se dio cuenta de lo que quería: un perrito caliente. Y lo quería en aquel mismo momento. Y se lo iba a comer en tres bocados y luego lanzarle un eructo a su madre en la cara. Si Cyrus insistía en meterle la lengua por la garganta frente a sus amigos , ella podía comerse un jodido perrito caliente!.

Enseguida vuelvo –le dijo Hermione a Lavender y a Parvati.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo, Iba a salir, comprar el perrito, comérselo en tres bocados, volver, eructarle a su madre a la cara, tomarse otra copa y luego acostarse con Harry.

Harry la vio aproximarse y se apartó de Cyrus y la madre de Hermione justo a tiempo.

¿Hermione que pasa? –preguntó Harry.

Se olvidó del perrito caliente.

-¿Puedo hablar con tigo? –dijo Hermione

Harry aceptó y acompaño a Hermione hasta su Habitación

-Eh¿dónde vais, chavales? –les preguntó Ernie Macmillian.

Ernie Mcmillian era guapo, tenía cara de anuncio. Una vez, durante una fiesta cuando estaban en noveno, se escondió en uno de los armarios de las habitaciones de invitados durante dos horas, esperando para meterse en la cama con Kati Farkas, que estaba tan borracha que vomitaba en sueños. Y el tío se metió en la cama con ella igual. Tenía una perseverancia ilimitada en lo que a tías se refería.

-No os olvidéis de tomar precauciones – les gritó Ernie.

En aquel momento Harry sintió una esperanza. Hermione se comportaba de una forma sensual y sexy y quizá… ¿estaría por pasar algo?

Hermione le apretó la mano y le hizo caer en la cama, derramando sus bebidas sobre la alfombra. A Hermione le entró la risa floja: el whisky se le había subido a la cabeza. "Estoy apunto de acostarme con Harry" pensó Hermione.

De repente la voz de la madre de Hermione resonó en el pasillo.

-¡Ginny Weasley¡Qúe agradable sorpresa!

Harry le soltó la mano a Hermione y se enderezó como un soldado al que llama un superior. Hermione se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama, dejó su vaso en el suelo y apretó el edredón, los nudillos blancos.

Levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

Pero Harry ya se daba la vuelta para largarse a grandes zancadas por el pasillo para ver si era posible que aquello fuese verdad. ¿Había vuelto Ginny Weasley en serio?

-¡Hola, hola, hola! –cloqueó la madre de Hermione, a la vez que besaba las mejillas de cada uno de los Weasley.

¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso!

-Sé que Ginny no estaba contada entre los invitados. –susurró la señora Weasley en tono preocupado-. Espero que no te moleste.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo la madre de Hermione.- ¿Has venido a pasar el fin de semana?

Ginny Weasley sacudió la cabeza. Cuando Ginny sonreía, usaba sus ojos. Era un tipo de sonrisa que uno se sentía tentado a imitar, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño como un imbécil.

-No, estoy aquí para –comenzó ésta a decir.

-Ginny ha decidido que el internado no es para ella. –interrumpió la madre de Ginny apresuradamente.

-Ginny volverá al Constance mañana mismo. –dijo el señor Weasley.

-Cariño quiero que conozcas a un amigo muy especial, Cyrus Rose –dijo-. Cyrus, esta es Ginny.

-Una preciosidad –dijo Cyrus con su vozarrón. Besó a Ginny en ambas mejillas y la apretó un pelín demasiado-. Además abraza bien-añadió, dándole una palmadita en la cadera.

Ginny lanzó una risilla pero no se alteró. Había pasado mucho tiempo en Europa los últimos dos años a que la manoseasen inofensivos Europeos salidos que la encontraban totalmente irresistible.

-Ginny y Hermione son amigas íntimas, íntimas, íntimas –le explicó la madre de Hermione a Cyrus.

Ginny se puso de puntillas, y estiró el cuello para ver si veía a Hermione, pero se encontró rodeada de los Brown, los Patil, los Granger y los McMillian. Ginny los abrazó feliz. Aquella era su gente.

-Te he traído una copa –le dijo Ernie McMillian, metiéndose a codazos entre los padres y dándole un vaso de whisky.-Bienvenida –añadió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ginny pero errando a propósito para que sus labios de posasen sobre la boca femenina.

-No has cambiado nada –dijo Ginny aceptando la copa. Tomó un buen sorbo -¿y¿Me has echado en falta?

-¿Si te he echado en falta? La pregunta es si tu me has echado de menos a mí –dijo Ernie –Venga nena, confiesa. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué pasó¿Tienes novio?

-Oh, venga, Ernie –dijo Ginny apretándole la mano -. Sabes que he vuelto por lo mucho que te deseo.

Ernie retrocedió ruborizado.

-Este mes lo tengo todo cogido, pero puedo ponerte en la lista de espera- dijo Ernie.

Pero Ginny apenas le escuchaba, sus ojos oscuros recorrían la estancia, buscando a las dos personas que más quería ver: Hermione y Harry. Finalmente, los encontró. Harry se hallaba junto a la entrada al pasillo y Hermione se encontraba detrás de él. Harry miraba directamente a Ginny y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se mordió el labio inferior como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba avergonzado. Y luego sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa. Aquellos ojos. Aquella cara.

-Ven aquí –le dijo ella en silencio, con el movimiento exagerado de sus labios y un gesto de su mano.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando Harry comenzó a andar hacia ella. Estaba más guapo de lo que ella recordaba. Mucho más guapo.

-¡Qué hay tío! –susurró Ginny cuando Harry la abrazó.

Olía como siempre, como el chico más limpio y delicioso del mundo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Ginny y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Nate sintió que se ruborizaba. "Cálmate", se dijo.

-¿Y¿Qué es de tu vida? –le preguntó a Ginny, intentando respirar con normalidad-. Te hemos extrañado.

-¿Qué es de mi vida? –repitió Ginny. Lanzó una risilla-. SI lo supieras Harry. He sido mala, muy mala.

Harry apretó los puños involuntariamente. Dios¡cómo la había echado de menos!.

Sin que nadie le hiciese caso, como siempre Ernie se apartó de Ginny y Harry y se acercó a Hermione, quien se hallaba nuevamente con Lavender y Parvati.

-Apuesto mil dólares a que la echaron –les dijo-. ¿Y no tiene aspecto de que la han follado? Bien follá… le dicen la bien follá… Quizá tenía una red de prostitución ahí arriba –añadió.

-Creo que tiene aspecto de colgada también –dijo Lavender-. Quizá esté metiéndose heroína.

-He oído que se unió a algún tipo de secta –dijo Parvati-. Como si le hubiesen lavado el cerebro y ahora en lo único que pienso es en el sexo y es como si tuviese que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Hermione se preguntó cuando estaría lista la comida, aislándose de las ridículas conjeturas de sus amigos. Hermione se fijó en el aspecto que tenían los ojos de Harry cuando miraban a Ginny, como si no quisiera pestañear nunca más. Él nunca la miraba de aquella forma a ella.

-Oye, Hermione, Ginny te habrá dicho que volvía –dijo Ernie-. Venga cuéntanoslo. ¿De qué va la movida?

Hermione se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir y su rostro se enrojeció. La verdad era que llevaba un año sin hablar con Ginny.

Ginny había vuelto. Le habían quitado la tapa a la caja de zapatos y todo volvería a ser como antes de que se marchase. Como siempre sería Ginny y hermione, Hermione y

Ginny, y Hermione pasaría a ser de nuevo la amiga más bajita, más gorda, más sosa, menos ingeniosa de la pelirroja superchica, Ginny Weasley. Durante unos diez segundos Hermione pensó en decirles a sus amigos la verdad: No sabía que Ginny volvía. Pero ¿qué iban a pensar?

-Todo sucedió muy… repentinamente –dijo, haciéndose la interesante-. Creo que Ginny está hecha un lío, pero le prometí que no diría nada –añadió.

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza como si comprendiesen todo completamente.

-Ten cuidad Hermione –advirtió Ernie señalando con una cabezada a Harry y Ginny-. Parece que Ginny ha encontrado su próxima víctima.

Ginny le sujetaba la mano a Harry y se la mecía de un lado a otro.

Harry lanzó una risa ahogada. Le seguía dando vergüenza después de tantos años. El Macho Desnudo era el alter ego de Harry, que inventaron durante una fiesta en octavo cuando la mayoría de ellos se había emborrachado por primera vez. Después de tomarse seis cervezas, Harry se quitó la camisa y Hermione y Ginny le habían dibujado una casa graciosa de dientes protuberantes. Por algún motivo el dibujo le sacó a Harry el diablo que llevaba dentro y comenzó un juego: todos se sentaron en círculo y él se puso de pie en el centro con un libro de latín. Comenzó a lanzarles verbos para que conjugasen. El primero que se confundiese tenia que beber y besar al Macho Desnudo.

-¿Y el Mar Rojo? –dijo Ginny. Se quedó mirándole. Ninguno de los dos sonreía

-El Mar Rojo –repitió Harry, ahogándose en los ojos femeninos. Por supuesto que se acordaba¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Un caluroso fin de semana de agosto, el verano después del décimo curso, Harry se había quedado solo en su casa. Ginny estaba en su casa de campo tan aburrida que se había pintado de diferentes colores las uñas de los pies. Hermione estaba en Escocia en una boda. Cuando Harry llamó a Ginny, ésta se montó en el tren.

Harry la esperaba en el andén. Ginny anduvo por el andén con sus chanclas, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Ginny y Harry estarían solos en su casa. Que curioso, era la primera vez que habían estadp solos y eran conscientes de lo. No les llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Se sentaron el jardín y tomaron cervezaa y fumaron. Harry llevaba un polo de manga larga y hacía mucho calor y se lo quitó. Ginny también tenía calor y se metió en la fuente. Se sentó en el regazo de la Venus de Milo y se salpicó con agua hasta que se le empapó el vestido.

Harry se metió también y pronto se hallaban los dos arrancándose la ropa. Después de todo, la única forma de soportar el calor era desnudándose. Harry llevó a Ginny a la habitación de sus padres. El resto ya se sabe.

Fue la primera vez para los dos. Fue extraño, doloroso y emocionante y divertido. Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Después encendieron la tele, que estaba en el canal de historia y daban un documental del Mar Rojo.

Una semana más tarde Ginny estaba interna a la Hanover Academy.

-Hermione no lo sabe ¿no? –le preguntó Ginny.

-No –dijo – si tu no se lo has dicho no lo sabe.

Pero Ernie lo sabía, lo cual era casi peor. Harry se lo confesó en un momento de total estupidez hacía apenas dos noches en una fiesta en la que tomando chupitos había cogido una buena cogorza.


End file.
